


Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: tumblr rpf
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling, Fade to Black, Other, Pacifiers, i'm back and yes obviously i'm copying iolite's writing style again, it's a given at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something short and sweet for their one-month! 💙
Relationships: Biscuit | @biscuit-the-allknowing-god/Iolite | @menherapiers





	Sleepover

"Thanks for coming over, Iolite. Sorry about the mess." Biscuit closed the bedroom door behind them.

Iolite smiled and set down the backpack he'd packed. "Thanks for inviting me!"

"You know you're welcome at any time. Your house is a hellhole at best."

"I know, it just feels awkward to come over without a straight-up invitation." He kneeled down and pulled a small blue bunny plushie out of his bag. "You said I'm supposed to be staying for three days, right?"

"Yeah."

Iolite went over to their bed and sat cross-legged near the edge with a small smile, still hugging the plushie. "Come cuddle with me!"

Biscuit chuckled and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug and rubbing his back a bit before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Iolite set the plushie aside and pushed Biscuit onto their back, straddling their waist and hugging them tightly, resting his head on their chest with a happy sigh.

"Cute."

Iolite blushed and looked away. "A-am not."

"You are, though." They ran a hand through his hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch. "So so so cute."

"Hnnn~"

"Aww, is my cute little baby getting flustered~?"

He yelped a bit and buried his face in Biscuit's chest to hide his rapidly-reddening face. "Hah~"

"Hey, no, look at me."

It took a moment, but Iolite eventually obeyed, still glancing away now and then, too flustered to maintain eye contact. Biscuit pulled him into a kiss and moved to gently hold his wrists.

He whined a bit but didn't resist when Biscuit slipped their tongue into his mouth and only pulled away when the two had to breathe.

"Ah~"

"Suuuch a cutie~"

He looked away. "Mm, if you say so...."

"Get off of me and lay down for a second, okay?"

He nodded and did as told, watching as Biscuit got up and pulled something out of their dresser.

It was one of his pacifiers.  
"You forgot this here last time you came over." They smiled gently and got back onto the bed, putting it in Iolite's mouth and putting the clip onto his oversized sweater. "Figured the least I could do was hold onto it until you came back."

He quickly spat it out, looking slightly panicked. "B-but what if we get cau--"

"Shh..." They put it in his mouth again and chuckled. "Cute little babies like you don't need to worry about those things."

He whined again as they slipped their hands under his sweater and started tugging off his shorts.

"Just stay quiet, 'kay? It'll be fine, I promise. Our parents don't have to know."

"Nnn~"

"Nuh-uh-uh, what do you say?"

".....okay, Mastew." Babytalk and talking around the pacifier weren't a great mix, but at least he was half-understandable.

"Good boy."

With that, they moved onto pulling off his panties.


End file.
